Sanji's surprise
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Sanji marah-marah. Ada apa, ya?


Sumarry: Sanji ngamuk. Ada apa, ya?

Disclaimer: Punya Oda sensei yang keren hahaha.

A/N: yosh, mumpung libur, saya bikin fanfic ini ^^ moga-moga memuaskan. Fufufufu. Genre-nya sebenernya romance, tapi ada friendshipnya juga di sini.

Warning: Gaje(karena ide datang mendadak) Jalan cerita Sangat klise. Hahahaha. Dan, akan saya usahakan agar tidak terlalu OOC. Oh ya. Nggak terima flame. Oke? Kritik*yang membangun* dan saran tentu diterima. Tapi bukan flame! Tema ceritanya Natal. Memang masih terlalu cepat. Tapi aku takut di hari-H nya aku lagi pergi, jadi mending aku buat sekarang ^^

Dan-Oh, lagunya aku ambil dari Lagunya Mugiwara crew sendiri, yang berjudul Utae! Christmas Jingle bell ^^

Selamat membaca~~~^^

* * *

"Makanan sudah siapp!" teriak Sanji kepada seluruh kru Mugiwara

"Apa? Sudah siap? MAKAAAAAN!" respon Luffy heboh.

Dalam sekejap kesembilan kru sudah ada di meja makan. Sibuk menerjang makanan yang ada di meja.

"Yohohohohoho.. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi hari Natal… Dan tahun baru pun sudah di depan mata…" kata Brook, membuka percakapan.

"Oh ya? Natal? Sanji! Besok masak makanan yang enak-enak ya! Kita berpesta!"

"Iya, iya.., Kalau sudah selesai makan, cepat taruh di tempat cucian." Sanji menjawab dengan senyum merekah.

Setelah makan malam, semua anggota Mugiwara kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Nami yang paling terakhir selesai melirik Sanji yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. "Sanji-kun, aku naik dulu, ya."

"Ya, selamat malam, Nami-san."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Nami berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk mengambil air putih. Namun ia mendapati pintu dapur terkunci.

"Lho? Kok..? Sanji-kun, kau ada di dalam?" terdengar suara heboh dari dalam. Rupanya ada orang di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Nami mendapati sosok Sanji yang sedang tersenyum. "Pagi, mellorine. Ada yang bisa aku bantu…?"

"Aku hanya mau ambil air putih,"

"Eh, biar aku ambilkan." Kata Sanji sambil mengambil gelas dari tangannya. Meninggalkan Nami dengan alis berkerut. _'Pintu dapur dikunci, air minum juga diambilin. Ada apa sih?'_

Malam harinya, sesuai janji Sanji, dia membuat banyak sekali daging. Luffy dan anggota kru lainnya spontan berteriak karena senang dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Umi wo watari_

_Kumo wo koete_

_Fune ha susumu_

_Yume no hou e_

_Tanoshii kao_

_Atsumete goran_

_Tadashii nakama no tsukuri kata sa_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, Merry Christmas!_

_Kore ga konya no okurimono sa Sing!_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, Happy new year!_

_Owaranai uta kikoeruhazu!_

Mereka berpesta sampai larut. Setelah selesai Sanji yang sedang mencuci piring dengan bibir tersenyum di interupsi oleh Luffy.

"Sanji, makasih ya dagingnya." Katanya sambil menaruh piring di tempat cucian. Sanji hanya mengangguk dan melirik Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy." Tangan Sanji dengan mendadak menahan gerak-gerik Luffy untuk sementara. Mendekatkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke arah ujung bibir Luffy, mencolek sesuatu dari sana.

"Apa ini?"

"Oh! itu kayaknya krim dari kue yang barusan aku makan..""

"Luffy…."

"Aku menemukan kue yang kelihatan enak banget di kulkas, jadi aku makan.."

"Luffy…"

"Makasih ya, Sanji. Kuenya juga enak,."

"LUFFY!" teriak Sanji menggelegar sambil menendang Luffy.

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU MAKAN KUENYA?"

"Karena.. .. Karena... ada di kulkas...?"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BOLEH MEMBUKA KULKAS DAN MENGAMBIL MAKANAN DARI SANA SEMBARANGAN?" balas Sanji yang sangat marah sambil terus menonjok Luffy. Sepertinya kali ini ia lupa akan prinsipnya untuk tidak menggunakan tangan saat bertarung.

"Ayolah, Sanji, itu kan hanya kue kecil..."

"Kecil? KECIL KATAMU? Coba ulangi sekali lagi! TAHU TIDAK, BERAPA LAMA WAKTU YANG KUBUTUHKAN UNTUK MEMBUATNYA? BERAPA BERRY YANG KUHABISKAN UNTUK MEMBELI BAHAN-BAHANNYA?" Sanji sangat naik pitam dengan perkataan Luffy barusan. Sesaat kemudian, Ia berhenti menyerang Luffy dan mulai mengatur napas.

"Luffy, gara-gara kamu... rencanaku untuk membuat kejutan untuknya jadi gagal! kau tahu itu?"

"...Untuk siapa, Sanji...?" tanya Luffy yang masih berkeringat dingin. Baru kali ini kokinya benar-benar marah seperti itu. Dan ia yakin, kali ini kokinya tidak main-main...

"...Pergilah." usir Sanji.

"Tapi, Sanji..."

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Sebelum aku menendangmu lagi." Sanji tampak berusaha mengontrol emosinya, sadar bahwa kelakuannya agak keterlaluan. Tapi mengingat jerih payahnya untuk membuat kue itu, Sanji merasa sangat kesal. Luffy langsung keluar dari ruang makan tersebut. Di sana rupanya semua kru sudah menunggu di depan. Semua hening, tampak kaget dengan amukan Sanji barusan.

"Luffy, biar aku yang bicara kepadanya." kata Nami sambil memegang pundak Luffy dan berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Di dalam ia mendapati sosok Sanji yang sedang meringkuk di samping meja sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Nami mendekatinya dan perkataanya menjadi terdengar lebih jelas.

"...Hancur sudah rencanku untuk membuat kejutan untuknya..." gumam Sanji yang pikirannya sedang kacau sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Untuk siapa, Sanji-kun?" sahut Nami yang membuat jantung Sanji hampir lepas dari tempatnya. "Astaga, Nami-san. Kau mengagetkanku. Hahaha." respon Sanji saat Nami mulai mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"...Nami-san. Luffy tidak apa-apa, 'kan? aku merasa tidak enak sudah menendangnya seperti itu, tadi aku sangat emosi, jadi..."

"Dia tida apa-apa. Harusnya kan dia yang minta maaf padamu, karena dia telah memakan kuemu. Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kejutan untuk siapa?"

Sanji tampak mendesah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Untukmu, Nami-san."

"Untukku?" Nami mengangkat alis. "Ah, jadi itu sebabnya pagi-pagi kau sudah ada di dapur dan mengunci pintunya? itu sebabnya kau mengambilkan air putihku? pantas aku mencium aroma manis dari dalam... "

"Ya, tadinya semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku.. kita makan kue itu berdua di malam Natal... tapi semua impianku hancur karena kapten kita yang rakus itu memakan kuenya..." sahut Sanji.

"Sudahlah, yang penting 'kan niatmu. Aku hargai itu..."

"Tap, Nami-san..."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sanji, Nami mencubit pipi Sanji. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat pria berambut blonde itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nami-san…?"

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi saat tahun baru, kan? dan pastikan kali ini kau menyembunyikan kuemu itu dengan baik sehingga Luffy tidak bisa memakannya lagi." Nami merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mulai berdiri.

"NAMI- SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN~~~~ apakah ini pertanda kau mulai mencintaiku?" kata Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan berpose aneh. Nami yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Selamat malam, Sanji-kun. Selamat Natal."

* * *

Keesokan harinya di saat Sanji sedang sibuk membuat sarapan, Luffy mengampiri Sanji dengan muka bersalah.

"Sanji, maafkan aku… aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya…"

"Ya sudahlah. Kuenya sudah terlanjur kau makan. Mau diapakan lagi? Memangnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kue itu dari perut karetmu? Aku maafkan kali ini." Sahut Sanji dengan senyum yang tersungging di mulutnya.

"Tapi. Ada hukuman untukmu."

"HAH? hukuman?"

"Iya. Kamu tidak akan mendapat jatah makanan penutup selama 3 hari."

"APA? 3 HARI? "

"Ya. 3 hari."

"Sanji, kau kejam sekali!"

"Tadinya aku malah ingin menghukummu selama 6 hari, biar sampai tahun baru sekalian. Kau kira membuat kue itu tidak membutuhkan perjuangan, hah?" Sanji tampak menekan amarahnya. Rasanya dia ingin meledak bila mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Jadi," Sanji menarik napas dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang ada di mulutnya.

"3, atau 6?" Luffy yang ditanya tampak berpikir dengan serius.

"….Tidak dua-duanya."

"Oke, 6 hari."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BAIK, BAIK! 3 HARI!" teriak Luffy dengan panik.

"Oh ya, kalau kau mencoba-coba mengambil makanan tanpa bertanya dulu padaku, aku akan melipat gandakan waktu hukumannya. Mengerti?"

"Tapi aku 'kan kaptenmu!" protes Luffy.

"Dan aku kokimu. Lalu?" Luffy hanya mengerucutkan bibir saat Sanji berbicara seperti itu. Ah, skakmat.

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Sepertinya hukuman itu memang setimpal dengan perbuatanmu. Terima saja." Kata Franky sambil menepuk kepala Luffy.

Dari kejauhan Nami hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luffy yang sedang sibuk bernegosiasi dengan Sanji.

'_Tahun baru nanti, sepertinya akan menyenangkan..'_

-FIN-

* * *

Yup, selesai! Hahaha. Mind to R&R?

By The Way~~ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Adios! ^^


End file.
